


TELL HIM ABOUT IT

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	TELL HIM ABOUT IT

01  
与天道失去联系的第十二个月，过了今天就正正好好满一年。加贺美从床上醒来时正是清晨六点半，对他而言，难得的假期也必须早起，因为生物钟已经阻断了赖床的可能，而且之后还有照常的晨练。

洗漱完走出来，拉开客厅的窗帘向外看去，天边的太阳露出了小小的边角，这是炽烈的光线到来的前奏。加贺美身上残余的困倦已经彻底散去，他转头看了一眼被挂在墙上的日历，禁不住想到了天道。

一年前的午后。

太阳还未滑至地平线的那边，被时间垂在空中，将落不落，散发出的光与热如有实质，落在高低不一的建筑与人身上如同一层薄薄的膜。它似乎是想赶在夜晚到来之前，留下零星的温热，供人以度过漫漫长夜。  
从Salle走出来，加贺美眯起眼睛，方要转身去收起招牌，就发现那一端直直地有人走过来，背着光，面容模糊。

这个时候还会来的，也只有一个人。加贺美暗自想着，在对方离他只有几步的距离时开口：“天道。”

天道看向加贺美，应了他一声，唇角的弧度似乎微微上扬，背光处看来却影影绰绰、濒临破碎，某些端倪让人隐隐约约发觉，却又如同捧在手中的水，沿着缝隙迅速流走，留下的只有满手不能充当证据的痕迹。加贺美一时愣住了，他感觉自己跳动着的心脏里猛地涌起海潮，那成片的海水在不断冲击他胸膛的同时，渐渐沸腾起来。  
在自己都没意识到的情况下屏住了呼吸，加贺美脑子里突兀地冒出一个怪异想法。  
他被此时正照在天道身上的阳光判了死刑。  
这想法来得太急促，消失得也很迅速，连加贺美自我否定的时间都吝啬给予。

结果，还不等他多说一句，天道就从他身旁经过，轻车熟路地推开餐厅的门走了进去。话和气一起堵在了喉咙里，尽管加贺美对此习以为常，但在此刻却略感微妙，他将先前的想法抛诸脑后，拿起招牌也进了Salle。

加贺美当时并不知道，这将是他们在往后很长的一段时间里，最后一次见面。

他已经忘记了天道当时去到Salle的目的，也不记得对方将小煦和树花拜托给他照顾以外的其他事情。记忆里，男人和他的妹妹对话的画面就像声音被强制关掉的电影，表情生动却模糊。最后，在天道告别离开之前，对他说了些什么，可也在之后的时间里被渐渐遗忘了。

在夕阳下的告别、已经开朗许多的少女脸上有些青涩的笑容、再次逆光而去的背影。没有去细想过的记忆在此刻已经只剩下了片段，再如何回想也只有零碎的循环播放，被压缩之后就像是上过色的默片。

出门之前，加贺美再次看了一眼日历上的时间，还是没能把所有的回忆连贯的串起来。

02  
又一个清晨。整个城市还笼罩在朦胧的睡意中，天色微亮却仍旧显得暗淡，就像蒙着一层散不去的薄雾。  
本该在半个小时前起床的人此时正把床弄得乱七八糟。加贺美整个人都缩在了被子里，跪趴的姿势像蜷缩起来的蛹，似乎是想要抵御某些外来的伤害，可对他而言，真正的问题来自于内部。

床单皱成了一团，成片的褶皱就像丑恶的怪物脸上怪异的狞笑，可加贺美已经无暇顾及。他抵着枕头，左手紧紧地握成拳，手臂肌肉时而用力隆起时而又脱力般地放松。被他攥在手心里的床单已经快要撕裂，从嘴边蔓延出来的粗重喘息又烫又热，和手中握着的坚硬性器一起让体温攀升，甚至让额头和发间都已经细细地挤出了汗水。

这种事情着实有些糟糕，加贺美感觉大脑都有些发胀，隐隐的阵痛一丝一缕的，仿佛柔软的细针在后脑集中，然后一根根地插了进去。   
他想起曾经自己在看着色情片抒发欲望的时候也是这样，明明面前的屏幕里长相漂亮身材丰满的女优呻吟婉转，可他脑海里的画面却是那个男人被神明精雕细琢到没有一点瑕疵的脸。  
对方的表情似笑非笑，甚至有些淡漠，可加贺美却感觉自己的心开始砰砰乱跳，手上的动作在自己都没注意的情况下变快，直到弄了满手湿滑黏腻的液体。

紧绷已久的肌肉传来酸痛的感觉，加贺美咬紧了牙，试图阻止呻吟和喘息从嘴里漏出来。强烈的快感在他浑身游走，激烈的部分集中在了他的后腰和掌心贴覆着的性器上，酥麻的感觉连绵不绝，死缠着他不放。

然后他就在关于对方似乎正要开口说些什么的画面里，颤抖着射了自己一手。  
这个事情比起死在战场上还要糟糕数倍，加贺美看着自己的掌心，表情呆滞，想法和上面的精液一样黏黏糊糊又凌乱不堪。一时间甚至忘了先去拿纸巾把精液擦干净然后把裤子好好地穿上。

正在他发呆的时候，却突然传来门铃被按响的声音。心脏猛地震颤，手忙脚乱地将满手狼藉处理掉，加贺美急急忙忙地套好裤子，顶着满身汗水，狼狈地从床上爬起来，把手里见不得人的纸巾丢进垃圾桶，一些列动作下来只用了不到十秒时间。门铃还在响，他只好小跑着过去开了门。

生活中戏剧性的降临方式往往比真正的戏剧要暴力得多，它们不加缓冲，赤裸得如同刚刚降生的孩童。

而当加贺美时隔许久再次看到那张脸时，大脑一时无法给出精确又恰当的反应，倒是瞬间结结巴巴地将对方的名字叫了出来：“天、天道……”他目光和语气里都带着掩饰不住的心虚，“你怎么突然回来了……”  
只可惜这位根本不接他的话，虽然眼神已经转了一圈，却也暂时没有要揭穿他身上种种异常的打算，而是一如往常地淡淡开口：“把人晾在门外可不是合格的待客之道，加贺美。”

“哦、哦……抱歉。”  
向后撤了两步，往旁边一站，将方才还在脑海中出现的人迎进住所，加贺美心急忙慌的，看着天道以一副主人般的姿态坐在沙发上，然后留下一句我去泡茶就打算用人肉clock up的速度冲到厨房，结果他在这种莫名做贼心虚的状态下，完全遗忘了那个男人的敏锐观察力，导致还没来得及抬腿，就让人叫住了。  
“加贺美。”

脖子就像里面的发条卡壳了一样，加贺美虽然脚步停住了，可转头的动作却看上去十分僵滞：“怎……怎么了？”  
正当他踌躇着等待天道的回答时，对方却一语不发地走到了身后，这让加贺美反应激烈得看上去如临大敌，迅速转身，脚步没压住往后退了两步，以一种防御的姿态紧张地看着天道。

脸上的笑意颇有些无奈，还夹杂着对加贺美一惊一乍的嘲讽意味，天道看着对方，也不打算拐弯抹角：“就一年没见，你是做了什么见不得人的事情吗。”  
这种时候本应该开口坚决反驳的加贺美声音十分微弱，尽管只能捕捉到“没有”的字眼，但好在还能听得清，天道往前一步，对方就自以为不着痕迹地后退一步。

“那你躲什么？”  
“我没有…哪有躲……”  
室内毕竟场地有限，不可能让加贺美了无止境地退下去，于是在天道话音刚落的时候，他就自己绝了后路，缩到了墙边。

气定神闲地走到对方面前，天道从那张从来藏不住心绪的脸上捕捉到了很多东西，比如羞耻、难堪，完全就像一个锁在抽屉里的日记本被人当面翻出来的国中少年。  
鼻尖附近浮动着淡淡的汗水气味，还有另一种更加暧昧的。

“加贺美…”  
“天道！”  
说的话刚有了开头就被强行打断，天道挑了挑眉，饶有兴味的眼神看向加贺美的脸：“你是不是…”  
忍不住一把将天道的嘴堵上，尽管加贺美其实并不想这么做，但脑子里对于危险的警报不断地亮起，警告他绝对不能让对方把话说出来，不然某些事情就会往无法挽回的方向滑落。

“……我去泡茶。”  
说着，加贺美将手收回，动作迅速地往厨房跑，终于如愿地从天道的眼皮子底下溜走。

坐在沙发上，天道面前没过多久就摆上了一杯热气腾腾的茶水，他一言不发地将其端起，喝了一口之后看着加贺美十分不自然的在他对面坐下。  
这幅场景让天道看起来反而更像主人。

极有耐心地等待着，想看看加贺美究竟能忍受多久，这让人觉得窒息的一室沉默，天道开始不动声色地打量对方。

对于加贺美来说，此刻比起窒息，更多的是诡异，如果不是杯子太小，他可能已经把脸埋进去了。如果天道不是在这个时候出现，他应该有很多话可以和对方说，关于对方的旅行，树花和小煦，还有自己当上警察之后的日子。  
但偏偏在那么一个让他尴尬到没有办法开口的时候，天道恰好按响了门铃。

谁能和上一秒自动出现在脑海里出现的性幻想对象镇定自若地闲聊呢，不管其他人可不可以，加贺美是真的不行。这也直接让他忘了去细想某些细节，关于为什么天道会知道他的住所所在这件事。

他忘了当初对方在离开之前究竟和他说了什么，也就不会知道如今他们如此尴尬的面对面坐着，究竟是为了什么。加贺美有时候甚至隐隐怀疑，天道是否真的在那种情况下对他说过话，毕竟两个大男人在那种温柔的日落黄昏时，说什么都会显得有些暧昧不清。

他还记得当时自己的心理活动，几乎要跳出胸膛的心脏，他把这个归功于恰好的时机，天道的脸，还有那些意味模糊的细节。

加贺美突然有些赌气地吹起了已经不再烫的茶水，他想不明白那些弯弯绕绕横直曲折，甚至把一次又一次在脑海中出现的脸抛诸脑后，又在下一次来临的时候感到羞耻与不知所措。而且偶尔在看到和天道相关的事物时，难免会想到他，他不知道自己究竟是哪里出了问题。

可是还不等他彻底地将就坐在他对面的男人遗忘，然后沉浸在自己的思绪里，对方就已经绕过桌子到了他旁边。  
天道看着加贺美脸上不断变化的表情，还有因为不安又不忿而握紧的手，满是皱痕的衣服，一切都似乎稀松平常，可在他眼里却满是趣味。

“加贺美。”  
天道低沉又带有磁性的声音在耳边响起，因为已经放低了音量，因而显得就像情人之间耳鬓厮磨的低语。加贺美停止了脑海中乱得如同被猫玩过的毛线球一样的思考，仿佛被蛊惑了，下意识抬起头看着对方：“啊？”

一只包藏着不可言喻力量的手按上后脑，加贺美感觉自己被推动，然后在天道俯下身的时候碰到柔软双唇。这个突如其来的举动和对方的逼近让他霎时愣在了原地，因为吃惊而微微张开的嘴也被轻而易举地顶开。  
舌头入侵口腔，加贺美反应过来想要反抗时却是不能，他从未料想过自己的上颌会如斯敏感，在天道刻意地用舌尖顶上去开始转圈之后，弥漫出了隐晦却不可忽视的痒，而原本抵上对方的肩膀试图将人推开的手也渐渐在这个吻里软化。

唇舌都是热的，呼吸也开始染上温度，交缠的水液制造出安静住所里的唯一声响。

把人吻的有些七荤八素才慢悠悠地放开，天道在抽身而出的那一刻就调整好了状态，他回到原本的位置坐好，不再去动已经凉了的茶水，而是看着加贺美，等着对方反应过来。

当然，这次加贺美并没有让他等很久。

加贺美的脸几乎在数秒之内就完全红透了，耳朵和脖颈上的一部分皮肤也没有幸免，他的体温在升高，整只手的皮肤略微紧绷发烫，透出红色，青蓝色的血管轻微膨胀，掌心沁出汗水湿润的意味。  
这实在是太有趣了。天道忍不住想。

尽管说什么都羞于启齿，但加贺美已经绷不住了，在意识到他和天道刚才做了什么之后，他的心脏开始怦怦乱跳。那原本平息已久的海潮再次沸腾，刚才那个绵长的吻是导火索。成片的海水这次没有立马消失，而是以永无止境地架势涌出，试图提醒这位迟钝的警察先生，他动心了。

陌生的感受把加贺美先前的疑虑和五味杂陈暂时抵消，他好像终于能抓住那些从指缝中流出的水。只可惜他根本不知道该说什么，刚才的吻很不错能不能再来一次？又或者直接跟对方说其实最近我都是想着你解决生理问题的。  
后者是不可能说的，前者说不出口。有没有更简洁明了的表达方式？

而在他吞吞吐吐，用那细微又碎碎念似的声调寻找台词，尝试对太阳告白的时候，对方已经想到了更远更实际的问题。加贺美不可能带女人回家过夜，一个单身的男人家里也不可能有避孕套和润滑剂。对美食向来都极度挑剔的天道不可能第一次就和人在床上面对面互撸，这会降低他的食欲。

“天……”  
“加贺美，你的医药箱呢？”  
“啊……等等，我去拿。”完全没注意天道的话里有什么不对，加贺美起身就急急忙忙地去将医药箱取了出来，然后把东西递到对方手上：“天道，你受伤了？”  
取出箱子里凡士林，天道打开看了一眼：“这个就足够了。”  
“……哈？”

03  
床还乱七八糟的，但是幸好某些不太妙的气味不会留存。  
加贺美回过神来的时候已经躺在了天道身下。对方的眼神此刻是专注的，在光色柔和的室内看上去有一种无法言说的魔力，几乎要被这种漩涡吞没的人根本就忘了去问他们要做什么。

那一副因为被吸引而愣住的样子着实显出了可爱来，天道好笑又纵容地拍了拍加贺美的脸：“加贺美，不许走神。”  
“……？”像是如梦初醒一般，加贺美回过神来，“哦、好……”  
他再次接受一个吻。这一次天道并不急着深入，而是在那柔软的唇瓣上舔舐，然后将下唇置于齿间，轻轻磨动。  
尽管动作里有着温存，但加贺美总觉得自己是在被品尝的食物。

唇舌交缠，原本只是堪堪挂在天道身上的手也随着吻的深入而收紧，从肩膀滑到后背。加贺美感觉自己比起之前还要热，大抵是时间变得长了些，两人的鼻息几乎不分彼此，融合在一起还会打在皮肤上，又湿又热。

宽松的家居服被人从底部掀起，一双温热的手贴上腰肢两侧，一边抚摸着往上滑，一边将衣服顺到了胸口处。

“天、天道……”湿润的嘴唇泛着红色，轻微的肿，加贺美搂着天道，感觉自己胸口的两粒被触碰之后有些不知所措：“这里就……没必要？”  
没有理会加贺美商量似的话，天道的指腹在那已经有些硬起的乳尖上按压摩挲，察觉到细微的颤抖之后便用两指衔住，揉捏的同时还不忘了搔弄周围的乳晕。

从未预想过的酥麻在两颗肉粒被玩弄的时候出现，加贺美压抑着即将要脱口而出的呻吟，细微的哼声却诚实地滑出。

脖颈处是温暖的，凑近就能感受到丰盛强韧的生命力。天道咬住加贺美的侧颈，就好像要将牙齿深入皮下。点点吮吻的同时微微用力，感受丝丝吸气和颤抖着的生命迹象。  
加贺美的头发凌乱地落在耳旁，掩饰不住发红的耳朵。在如此近的距离之下，天道的一举一动都会被他感知到，毫无遗漏。呼吸就像是拂过的羽毛，一次又一次地擦过皮肤。湿润的舌尖在耳廓上扫动，柔软的耳垂被含进口中，啃咬带来细微刺痛。

已经硬起的性器被人晾在一边，加贺美享受着连绵温吞，时而有些尖锐的快感，自己一时也无法去顾及。可还没等多久，天道的手就顺着他的身体滑到了下面，三下五除二将他裤子脱了，自根部握住了茎身。

“啊…！”发出了一声有些急促的呻吟，加贺美感觉自己在天道手中抖了两下，激烈如同电流般的酥麻蔓延至全身，留下让人意犹未尽的余韵。可对方似乎没有让他现在就释放的打算，在将茎身抚慰至坚硬湿热的时候就放了手。

这种即将抵达顶端却被人半路丢下的感觉实在有些难受，空虚感和进心跳里，一遍遍冲击着胸口，加贺美难耐地扭了扭腰。

从性器上滑下的手先是沾了点点黏液在穴口处打转，直到确认足够润泽才探入指节。让红着一张脸的加贺美自己抱着腿，天道施予了他一个眼神，然后将手抽出，把大量用于润滑的膏体一点点塞进了那紧致的甬道。  
冰凉的感触在手指跟着进入之后被平滑地涂抹在体内，温度很快就同化，轻微的不适也开始转化成为了快感。  
加贺美咬紧了牙，他能清楚地感觉到天道的手，在敏感的肉壁上的滑动，一进一出，还有两指微微撑扩，他的脑子被这种色情的感觉弄得有些迷糊。

替代手指开始在穴口处试探的换成了硬热的性器，加贺美感觉自己的大腿内侧就像高潮来临前一样绷紧，紧张的情绪几近让他的心要跳出胸膛：“等、等等……天道！”有些脱力的手加之掌心出的汗让他无法继续好好地维持动作。

拿起枕头垫在加贺美腰下，天道握着他的腰，将茎身顶入了一个头：“现在后悔已经来不及了，加贺美。”平稳的声音里带着一如既往的不容置疑。  
尽管润滑已经做得足够仔细，但天道还是耐着性子缓慢地往那紧致的体内推入。

“哈啊……”尺寸可观的性器带来了强烈的挤压感，加贺美还没来得及说别的就被堵住了嘴。他下意识屏住了呼吸，身体弓起，手攥紧了身下的床单，眼角蔓延出的湿意可能来自体温升高后沁出的汗水，也有可能是从眼中挤出的生理泪。

柔软的肠肉被渐渐顶开。坚硬柱体的形状、上翘的弧度，还有其上攀沿着的彰显遒劲的青筋，在蠕动的肠道里，每一个细节都被勾勒出来，分明的感受让加贺美红了眼睛。腺体被毫不留情擦过时引起了阵阵痉挛，他没能控制好声音，在完全契合之前就被性器摩擦得开始呻吟。

“……啊…！”被人狠狠地顶弄了一下，加贺美措不及防地叫了出来，原本还能安稳搭在两侧的腿霎时收紧，贴上了天道的腰。

已经将男人的粗大完全吞入，但初次承受侵入者的甬道仍旧无法让人立刻就开始律动。天道俯下身去，加贺美察觉到体内硬物的细微挪动，轻哼着勾上他的脖子，在又一次纠缠的的亲吻里显出些许温顺和依赖。

尝试着动了动，天道把阴茎抽出少许又往里送。适应得差不多的后穴开始放松，并且顺利地接下了第一次抽插。

维持着这个方便接吻的姿势，任由加贺美抱着，天道轻微后撤，缓慢地碾磨之后就在对方体内抽送起来。先前被塞入了许多膏体的穴道此刻足够湿滑，一进一出之间传来水液被挤压推碾的声音。  
“嗯…啊……”尽管为此羞耻不已，但前列腺被擦过的快感让身体尝到了甜头，加贺美向后微仰，脖颈绷起，浑身都有些战栗。

点点透明的黏液自铃口处溢出，随着结合的动作而颤抖。天道持续着抽插，一手帮助加贺美撑起上身，另一只则又贴覆上了对方的性器上。从顶端开始，指腹在龟头上画圈，也没有冷落了马眼，来回摩挲之后动作轻柔地抠弄。  
一系列的动作换来了加贺美略显激烈的反应，原本还算安分的穴口抽动起来，甚至有些痉挛。  
“呃啊…”熟悉的快感在被插入的情况下也足够尖锐刺激，甚至让体内深处都蔓延出了一种不满足。

不再继续往深处插，而是浅浅地没入，天道将性器的顶部抵在了加贺美的腺体处，戳刺的同时缓缓碾磨。手上的动作没有停下，在将龟头抚弄过之后移动到柱体上，数次撸动之后往下，力道精巧地揉捏着囊袋。

“呜……”最敏感的地方都被彻底地照顾着，加贺美在这样猛烈的攻势之下几乎难以自持，腰上一阵阵的酥麻发软，小腹缓慢抽动着，就像烧起了一团火。不到片刻，他就在射在了天道手中。  
前端的高潮很短暂，尽管无法立刻再硬起来，但后穴里却还没有结束。甬道已经被磨蹭得敏感至极，在天道颇有技巧的戳弄下变得松软，甚至连最后一点对于结合的抗拒都被化解。

将性器抽出，天道拍了拍加贺美手感极佳的屁股，在对方迷茫又有些模糊的目光里开口：“转身，背对我。”  
乖乖听话照办的加贺美从背后被天道搂住，而那根还未释放的阴茎又插进了后穴里，带出他拔高了的呻吟。

越是贴近，体表的温热就越明显，直到鼻尖碰到颈后柔软的绒毛才停下。后颈处的皮肤蒸腾起加贺美独有的气味和湿漉漉的洗发液香气，天道在那上面亲了一口，就听见对方轻轻的哼声。

加贺美被迫弓起身体，天道的手自下而上覆盖在他的胸口，开始揉搓着他的乳头以及四周，从胸肌轮廓的最外侧开始，像是在揉捏需要被塑成形状的柔软物。加贺美的胸被那双漂亮纤长的双手盖住，一边揉一边挤，就好像要从里面弄出什么东西才会罢休一般，皮肤都因此开始发红，两颗肉粒也似是要胀破一样的挺立着。

“等、等等……天道你在、在做什么啊……！”身为男性，被这么玩弄胸部多少还是会觉得羞耻难堪，加贺美感觉真的要被天道弄出点什么了，也顾不得后穴里还在被人插弄着，急忙开口，试图阻止这种虽然会有快感但怪异的举止。

“你说我在做什么？”  
天道的声音在耳边响起，耳尖因为那样带着蛊惑意味的声音而颤抖，加贺美呜咽一声，抬手想将制止，试图把对方的手挪开，可因为浑身的力道都被卸去了大半，他的动作反而更像在用天道的手自慰，看上去糟糕得过了头。

“嗯、嗯……啊……”  
乳头硬硬的，被天道弄得酥酥麻麻，还有些胀痛感，上下都被人弄得很舒服，腿间的性器也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。加贺美的手终究还是放了下去，而且还忍不住弓起了腰肢，下意识挺胸去迎合对方的动作。  
结果天道却不再继续，而是就这么凑在他耳边，柔软的双唇贴上了耳廓，刻意又暧昧地吐息，下面还故意重重地顶了他一下：“加贺美，既然那么舒服，接下来就自己做如何？”

被这一席话弄得羞耻死了，恨不能原地消失的加贺美连话都不接，整张脸都红透了，重重摇了摇头表示了自己的抗拒。可天道讲完话就真的不再碰他了，双手握着他的腰，专注地在他体内抽送的同时还不忘了照顾前列腺，带起阵阵无法遏制的快感。

原以为就这样过去了，加贺美甚至有些松了一口气，顺从地享受着天道带给他的酥麻感。可才等对方抽弄了数十下，他就感觉到了不对劲。下面越传来痉挛和快感，胸口就越觉得空虚，被抚弄的时候还会觉得有些刺痛的乳肉这时蔓延出了阵阵痒意，亟待被平复安抚。

双手垂在身侧挣扎，要抬起又不抬起，加贺美几乎快要羞耻得哭出来了，眼中积攒着的湿意在眼角成型滑落。可越是快乐就越不满足，他的理智和羞耻心在屈服于快感之前依旧苦苦挣扎。  
他细微的小动作当然瞒不过天道的眼睛。抱着帮加贺美一把的心，天道照着他的敏感处顶了好几下，也不往深处操弄了，就在入口处对着前列腺戳顶摩擦。直到他终于忍不住了，双手犹疑颤抖着抬起，覆上自己的胸，天道这才继续深入浅出地开始加快律动。

虽然听了天道的话开始乖乖地照做，可是加贺美怎么弄都不得要领。两指夹着乳肉摩挲，除了开始有些细微的电流之外便没了感觉，这个举动似乎除了让他挑战自己羞耻心的极限以外已经没了别的作用。   
这个时候，那个行天之道的男人贴近了他耳边，施恩般地开口了。那低沉又有磁性的声音从形状完美的薄唇中被吐露，而原本就有些色情意味的“指导”就更显出了诱人的意味。

垂下的眼中已经有了些迷乱，加贺美眼睫轻颤，指尖都在战栗。他听话地循着对方的指引变化手上的力道和角度，还知道了什么时候需要整个的手掌覆上去。消失了的快感渐渐复苏，辅以甬道里连绵不断的酥麻，硬挺的前端濒临高潮。可此时的天道却不再对加贺美施以刺激，而是将抽插的幅度减小，用温柔却极其磨人的方式在前列腺四周挺弄。

“呜、啊……哈啊……”  
让人难耐的酥麻和抽搐在后穴被这么对待的情况下延长，如同蛛丝被吐出一般蔓延至全身，后腰和尾椎止不住地发软发麻，加贺美眼眶发热，几滴泪水不受控制地滑落：“……天道…哈…太……啊……”  
天道没有说话，回答他的是逐渐变得沉重的呼吸和越发变快的抽插。

已经积累到顶峰的快感在迸发的边缘，加贺美忽略了膝盖处的疼痛，后穴开始不受控地抽搐收缩，与穴口相连的大片皮肤染上情欲的颜色，痉挛从最深处爬满全身。血液的流动加快，在胸口处敲击的浪潮又快又重，几乎就要涌出。他的呼吸在短暂的停滞之后猛地急促起来，浑身无法抑制地绷紧，在体内燃烧的火扩散开来，热量自皮下传出。

伴随着耳边一声短促又低沉的喘息，加贺美在没有任何外来刺激的情况下，射出了有些稀薄的精液。

一天之内释放了三次的加贺美实在是有些精疲力竭了，他在天道将阴茎抽出之后软趴趴地倒在了床上，全然顾不上从后穴里流出的精液和刺痛的胸。浑身都有些酸软，睡意让他的眼皮开始打架。

可天道却不能让他就这么睡过去：“加贺美，你要睡觉也得先去洗个澡。”男人坐在床边，那模样看起来完全不像是事后，“精液留在里面会发烧。”  
“那为什么你不先拔出来……！”加贺美的语气里隐隐约约有些委屈的意味，那模样特别像被欺负了之后想要还手却没有办法的小动物。

眼眶还是红的，大概是之前的刺激还没有完全消退的缘故，被亲得有些肿的嘴唇微微嘟起，加贺美几乎一丝不挂，上衣还被撩在腋下，刚刚好好遮住锁骨却露出了下面的部分。这样的画面看上去既可爱又有一种说不出的淫荡。天道勾起唇角，眼睛里的晦涩意义几乎就要成型：“你不去的话我很乐意再来一次。”他说，“怎么样？”  
“不、不不不……”以难以相信的速度从床上爬起来，加贺美连换的衣服都没拿就冲进了浴室里。

04  
下午，下了班的加贺美在家里吃上了久违的天道做的料理。入口的每一道菜都是完美的，可吃到一半他却突然停下了，抬头看向对面的男人，有些心虚地问：“天道，你走那天到底和我说了什么？”  
将一块豆腐夹到了加贺美碗里，天道回答：“直接问当事人是一件很失礼的事情，自己去想。”


End file.
